


Durante la noche

by Nana_Walker



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_Walker/pseuds/Nana_Walker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caminan los tres, abrazados, por callejones oscuros. Ríen, mientras el aire desquiciado de la ciudad se mete a sus pulmones. La felicidad está por doquier, mientras sus cuadernos se desordenan con la marcha irregular de sus pies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Durante la noche

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Eyeshield 21  
> Titulo: Durante la noche  
> Claim: Sena Kobayakawa, Suzuna Taki, Taro Raimon. Si usted quiere, romance, sino, sólo amistad.  
> Extensión: 522 palabras.  
> Advertencias: Universo Alternativo. Quizá un poco de Ooc, pero poco.   
> Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Riichiro Inagaki y Yusuke Murata, por lo tanto, no obtengo ninguna forma de lucro con este trabajo.  
> Resumen: Caminan los tres, abrazados, por callejones oscuros. Ríen, mientras el aire desquiciado de la ciudad se mete a sus pulmones. La felicidad está por doquier, mientras sus cuadernos se desordenan con la marcha irregular de sus pies.

**Durante la noche**

 

El primero en abrir los ojos es Monta. Mira alrededor mientras tirita como perro mojado. Entrecierra sus ojos y sigue durmiendo un poco más, porque no se puede el alma. Los tres se encuentran en una estación de tren.

 

**XXX**

 

Son recuerdos vagos, superfluos, que se cuelan por sus oídos. La tarde llegaba a su fin y la ciudad se había cubierto por burbujas iluminadas y aire frio, lleno de relatos, gritos, y risas socarronas, sin sentido ni contenido. Los tres se encaminaron, después de su última clase de la tarde, a un bar-karaoke cercano a la Universidad. Daban pasos uniformes y lentos por las baldosas de la vereda. Suzuna, como siempre, amenizaba la caminata con el sonido lineal de sus _rollers_ , mientras una conversación sin sentido los hacía reírse de la nada.

 

**XXX**

 

El segundo en despertar apenas es Sena. Un poco desorientado mira a todos lados y, apenas se fija en la persona que está apoyada en su hombro, se sobresalta. Nota que Monta apoya su cabeza en el regazo de ella. Suspira. Piensa que sería bueno despertarlos, pero se queda mirándola, fijamente. Más que el alcohol, cree que son los nervios los que están destruyendo su estómago. Quita su vista de ella y apoya su espalda en la banca de la estación y, mirando el techo, cuenta hasta diez antes de despertarlos.

 

**XXX**

Escuchaba la música y la voz desafinada de Monta llenando la habitación. Suzuna aplaudía, mientras modulaba con mucho esfuerzo la barra que le hacía a su amigo. “Vamos, Sena, canta con Monta”, le pidió, tirándolo del brazo para que se levantase. Sena se puso de pie con esfuerzo y, sin replicar, le hizo caso. El suelo se tambaleó y bailó al ritmo de las palmas de la animadora. Raimon y él terminaron cantando, sin polera y a pulmón abierto, una canción infantil. El mundo dio vueltas y vueltas. Se volvió loco y a ninguno de ellos tres realmente le importó: terminaron acostados sobre la alfombra de la sala, riéndose como enfermos, mientras pensaban que el cielo del local era en verdad el cielo pálido de un día de invierno.

 

**XXX**

 

La última en despertar es Suzuna. Sólo siente un poco de frio en sus tobillos, porque el pollerón de Sena le ha ahorrado un potencial resfrío gracias a la helada matutina. Apenas Kobayakawa nota que ella abre sus ojos, quita su hombro con amabilidad y zarandea amistosamente a Monta para que se levante. No dicen mucho mientras salen de la estación. Se apegan entre los tres, tomándose de los brazos en silencio, para evitar el insensible frio matinal. Monta se queja un poco de la resaca que no lo deja pensar mucho. Sena, tratando de mirar hacia otro lado, nota que Suzuna se apega más a su brazo que al de Monta. No dice nada porque ya no le queda estómago. Taki sonríe y sigue pedaleando despacio por la vereda, al ritmo de sus dos acompañantes, pensando que es una fortuna que aún todo siguiera así de bien. Llegan a la parada de autobuses y se sientan. Sólo queda esperar que el bus no tarde demasiado.

 

Fin One shot: Durante la noche


End file.
